later is a problem for somebody else
by misswinterandsnow
Summary: do you know that voice in you head that tell you not to do stuff? yeah, I hate it too, its only right like 60% of the time. underage drinking, swearing, a lot of crude humor down the road,basically I have no intends of censoring this even slightly.
1. Chapter 1

A crowbar hit my ribs, cracking a few along the way. I had no idea the person I was currently fighting.I think he was trying to mug someone. I don't know, it hard to remember those kind of things under pressure. Blood spattered everywhere. My vision was blurred as some got in my was a mess, but I was winning.

For every two blow he manage to deal to me,I gave one back. Only thing was I healed, he couldn't. The next time he batted the crowbar, I manage to get a hold of it.I ripped it from his grip, a sadistic smile crossed lips and I manage to smash his face in, teeth making there way across the cold pavement. While I wasn't sure whether or not he was quite unconscious yet, he certainly wasn't going to move.

I checked his bag, found a bottle of whisky, 43 cents, a used napkin, and a ticket stub. I pick up the bottle and was about to pocket it when suddenly, a wild bird boy appeared.

"I hope your not planing to keep that" he joked after dropped out of the fire escape with more grace than was reasonable for a person to have.

"Just hoping it will help me avoid my problems" I laughed to hide how much truth there was, alway hide things in plain site.

"Really,I hope you don't mind handing it over" he smirk as he held out his hand.

"Sure, more adicts make me feel better." she pass it over trying to hide how much she mind handing it over. "Oh hey can I get a picture for instagram?"

"You have an instagram account?" he asked.

"Yeah it's link to my twitter, smile" she pulled him into the frame of her phone's camera, gave him bunny ear, and snapped a picture of him looking confused.

"Wait, don't post that!"he tried to grab the phone only to be stop when he was shown the screen.

"Too late, already posted." she said as he read the post.

"Batman is going to kill me." robin fell to his knees in much the same way someone would if they were actually going to be murdered.

"Oh well not my problem!" she yelled as she ran away and left him to his fate.

I climbed into the window of my bedroom and resisted the urge to fall down on the floor and stay there. Things they don't tell you about crime fighting: after you do it everything just kind of hurts. Still,I had to hid the evidence of my night out. This included taking of the costume, (consisting of a bra, the shortest short mankind has ever created with a slightly longer skirt over it, and a pair of combat boots all coated in blood, most of it mine.), hiding anything to do with being a superhero, and clean up any blood. I shoved everything under my bed and considered it done. Note to self; think up better hiding spot for future.

I was glad that my mom was still out. Her being here meant that I had to be a lot quieter. Basically when ever she was in the house I was not allowed to exist. I thought about going to get something to eat before decided to just pass out on my bed instead. Something caught my eye before I could.

I noticed birdboy left a chip on my costume, I plugged it into my computer and realize I had a problem.

Normally problems tended to end of in prison. For some odd reason that had nothing to do with me, drug dealers that I own money tend to end up there. Jerks that tried to steal from me will have fun with two to four years of jail time. However, for possible the first time in my life, I have a problem with a law abiding citizen. I can't even frame him for something because of the secret identity bullshit.

I had be ask to join a team of do they want me? Apparently they think I am a superhero. Granted I like the term more than vigilante because it implies I am a decent person, I still don't think it's the best term. Sure, I have a superpower and beat up people worst than me, and I might save a life or two, and I might dress up in a dumb costu- oh crap. Holy shity fuck fuck. I'm a superhero. I can't be a superhero I break the law all the time! I was planning to go home and wasted with booze I stole from a hobo tomorrow, I can't be a superhero!

Ok, calm down. Think about thing before doing them. Birdboy might have track you and could know where you live, that's a thing now. If you join his team you probably won't have you identity revealed (secret identity, jesus, stop being superhero-y). On the other hand, you have no idea what you signing up for. You could quit if it gets annoying, but maybe this is something you don't want to be getting into in the first again, you do that a lot and usually don't die for too long. If you tell mom it's an after school club you can stay out of the house longer.

Ok, you try it for a week or two and then see what happens.


	2. another day without dollars

"What did you do to make this, carved out a mountain?" I asked. The place was huge, like I been touring it for the past hour and decided to quit less than half way through huge.

"Yes actually" a smiling green martian replied "superman and green lantern carved it out, I thought I mention that"

"Sorry, I must have been bored and stop listing."

"Um, ok" said the girl a little confused " so sarah, you don't have a code name do you?"

"Should I?"

"Well you don't have to" meg'gan said, now that she thought about it, she did kind of have too, but she didn't want to seem rude. "It's just that everyone has one, and it a tradition. Oh, and you want to keep your secret identity, right?"

"Sarah is one of the most common names on the planet, there is three in my homeroom. I have been talking to you for the past hour, do you have any idea who I am"

"No-I guess I don't" she said in a cheery tone "but it will be fun,I can think of some names if you want." she offered, getting excited at the idea.

"Ok" she rolled her eyes slightly "would you do the honors?"

"How about amazing-girl, or neverhurt lass!" meg'gan replied fill with enthusiasm.

"How about bullshit" sarah said, with just as much fake enthusiasm.

"I don't think you can have a swear word in your code name?" sarah made a note that martians do not get sarcasm.

"welp, I'm out of ideas" sara shove her hand in her pocket before realizing that this pants do not have pockets. She should really add pockets.

"You can heal stuff right?" as the other girl in an attempt to come up with more idea

"If by stuff you mean me, and by heal, you mean cheat death, then yes"

"What about healer"

"healer, Sure why not" sarah noticed that the name was didn't end in a gender and cut her losses, it wasn't like people were going to use it all that often, right?"

One by one each member of the team showed up by zeta tube, Starting with artemis, then robin,kaldor, and ending with kid flash. She had wondered where the rest of the team was, considering the only person she had seen so far was miss was sickeningly sweet and innocent, sarah did not do sweet innocent people, that's why she wasn't allow next to children under the age of eight.

"healer, that's umm wow, kid flash nice to meet you" he avoided the name by making the most grand gesture he could with as much speed as possible.

"I know about the name, Meg'gan came up with it. I really don't mind being call sarah"

"That explains how great the name is" wally said, shifting tone at a speed that suggested his powers.

"Smooth" robin laughed

"Shut up, they made a rules that speeders can't have coffee, I'm running on fumes here" wally threw his hands up into the air to make a point that was lost along with with his balance. He hit the floor with a loud thud.

"It 3:30 in the afternoon" added robin

"Shut up, it's exam season"

"Yeah in another three week, forgot to study"

"They give you extra work"

"So" sarah said in an attempt to stop their conversation " when am I going to get to punch somebody in the face"

"We get new missions about once a week" the man in the back finally spoke up after listening to bickering for the past few minutes "alqa lad, nice to meet you sarah" he stuck out his hand in a kind gesture. Sarah's first impression of him was that he was calm. He was a man who gave other respect and for some reason she couldn't help but do the same. She took his hand.

"

She hid in the back of a random ally where the zeta tube dropped her to change into her work uniform. An overly tight top mixed with shorts and a pair of suspenders. While such an outfit did not scream professionals, it was a requirement to wear it in order to keep the club was just a five minutes walk and the line started around a block away. Right before heading into the back door she straighten her shorts.

The music was loud, the lights flashed randomly, and she may have seen another kid in the back having a seizures because of the needed to stop that kid from coming in here, he was going to kill himself. There was a huge wall in the back where they hung picture of people would were banned from the club, if they showed up she got to beat their brains in with a baseball bat; most of the time it was because they were a total pervert. She thought about putting his picture up there to make sure the kid didn't hurt himself, but then people would think he was a creeper. Besides, she didn't want to kicks his face in , she just wanted him to go home.

She ask another girl and ended up with a few tables. It wasn't the best for rent but, on the bright sides she was going to be bored out of her mind for the next five hours and make nothing in tips! She waited for her shift to end, and by the end of the night she had a splitting headache, twenty buck under the table, and an a lot of drinks that some idiots consider a form of tipping .

She climb into the window around midnight before realizing that she could use the door because she was not in costume. She decided to go and get something to eat from the kitchen, because she remembered that she hadn't eaten any actual food that day. Her mother was on the couch sleeping we she walked in. she left a hundred on table in an envelope for rent and shoved a sandwich down her throat. She set an alarm for 5:30 the next morning to get to another shift.

things you should left in a review

1\. any villains you like to see in the story

2\. any team members you want me to expand Sarah relationship with

3\. problems with my writing I need to work on

4\. a short poem that uses the word cootie 11 times.


	3. the heroine in gotham

Artemis was going to do a big bust on one of the worst dealers in gotham. She was going to lock him up for years never to be seen again. By getting one of the worst mob bosses in gotham in jail, she was going to make the world a better place. But Instead of doing that, she was dealing with a mess. A drunk heroine who probably had some of that in her blood too.

"No, total not drunk watch"sara stood up only to hit the ground after three wobbled step "what was in the booze, note, do not buy booze from drug dealer."

"Can tell me what day it is?" artemis filed this away moment away for later use, but for now she couldn't leave a teammate like this on the side of the road, how ever much she would enjoy it.

"Yyou jus leave, shit I-i know u, go a way"

"Right"artemis said, this was not how she wanted to spend her night "come on,your going to the ER"Judging by the amount of bottles around her, she probably overdose on something

"Nope" she grabbed on to artemis's hand when she held it out, propping her up."I don't haveee too, healing thingie, u trus mee"

"I don't think that a good idea" artemis knew how to get rid of a body if necessary but she didn't want to have to explain to the team what happened to sarah.

"Please don't, I eally can't, power are secret" she tried to push herself away and ended up falling back to the ground. She found she couldn't pick herself back up

"Well" "where do you live, I am taking you home"

"No, u can't due that mom will ill me, and then I be dead, and I don't want be dead" tear started to fall "jesus fucking christ what am I doing with my life" her vision blurred, and her head kept getting lighter and lighter.

"Well I can't think of anything else to do, I can't leave you here,unless you want to get raped in murder!"

"That bubber then, I- what u say" sarah loss conciseness.

* * *

She came to in a small bedroom,one hand tied to a headboard, a bucket place in such a way she could barf in it if necessary. She supposed that maybe she should have been a little more creep out by where she was considering she had very little idea of what happened, but she was overcome by a need to throw up everything she had eaten in the past thirty-six hours.

"What did you do?" sarah looked up for a moment to find artemis, in full costume sitting on the other bed she hadn't noticed until then.

"Drugs"

"Go figure" artemis rolled her eyes until she felt them touch the back of her skull

"here's what is going to happen. You are going to get up, walk out the door, forget where I live, and neither of us are ever going to tell anyone that this happened. Do you understand?"

"What are you going to do if I tell someone?" sarah honestly had no idea what she was supposed to know, even if she did, she wasn't one to go around and spill secrets. Everybody had the lies they told, and it wasn't her job to break to news. However, something about being told not to do something made it seem like the most enjoyable thing you could do.

"If you talk so do I, you are a drug addict-"

"I'm not an addict"

"Whatever, either way drug position is a felony" artemis snapped.

"chill,I'll shut it. Can you tell me where I am, I need to get home" she sat up, picking the lock on the hand cuffs. She wondered why artemis would have these in the first place. Wasn't she dated wally? In an unrelated events, she throw up the rest of the acid in her stomach into the bucket.

"You're on fourteenth street" she grinned her teeth. This were the buildings that were rented out without a name,no questions such, this was generally the best place to go when you broke out of prison, like her father did. The people who lived her were not good people, in fact, she regularly took the words love thy neighbor to mean beat their faces in.

"Oh, hey, I live like five minutes from here!"

"Yeah, whatever, just don't tell anyone"

"Why? Are you trying to hid your poor or something, you realize no one give a shit" sarah pick a few scabs of what was most likely dried blood out of her hair.

"Huh" it was at this point that artemis realize. Sarah did not ask why she lived in the most grimmy part of gotham, the type that was for crime dens. She did not ask why she was she live in a completely different city then her "uncle". She did not ask why she had handcuffed her to the bed, which was to stop her from rooting through her things, which she also didn't do. She did not bother to even try to hid the fact she was hungover. She did not ask any questions whatever about her life, and gave absolutely no attention to the sheer number of obvious clues that she was not who see said she was.

The conclusion she came to was that sarah was a completely, and utterly stupid.

* * *

I wanted to wait until later, when she had more time with the team but I have had this for while,and it was clear I wasn't writing anything else.

tell me in the comments if you thinks this are moving to fast, or too slow, or all over the place but not anywhere interesting. ok, seriously, hold me to the standard you hold professorial writing. you can not insult my writing to the point in which I will take it personal.

or, considering that it is hard to write those kind of review, you could just like, tell me who you want to ship sarah with. anything you want me to do with her, or just write cookie, you know, as an inside joke.


End file.
